


Aw fuck, I can't believe I've done this

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [6]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: A short ficlet of a snippet of the life of Collin and Ellis who are OCs.
Relationships: Collin/Ellis
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Kudos: 1





	Aw fuck, I can't believe I've done this

**Author's Note:**

> Collin belongs to a friend. He has wings!  
Ellis is my boi

“So how are you doing?” Collin asked, leaning over Ellis who was flat out on his back on the floor.

“Still a piece of garbage but thanks for asking!” Ellis groaned, rubbing at his face angrily. “I dropped the entire batch. I can’t believe I fucking did that.” He let his arms drop to his sides and looked up at Collin with a pout. “Coooollllliiiiin!” 

“Why are you whining at me?” Collin laughed, holding his hands out to have the other take them. “Come on, El. Up!”

“Pfft,” Ellis snorted, reaching up to take Collin’s hands and stood up with his help. “Am I some sort of dog now?”

“If you are, you’re a cute one.” 

Ellis blushed and quickly dipped his head off to the side. “Sure sure.” He muttered, pulling away to find the broom. “An entire batch. An entire fucking batch. Marie is going to murder me.”

“She won’t and you know that. She’ll just be disappointed.”

“That’s worse.” Ellis sighed as he started sweeping up, batting Collin out of the way with the broom as he did so. “Scootch, Flappy.”

“Rude!” Collin laughed but got out of his way and leaned against the counter. “What time do those need to be done?”

“They were supposed to be done before we opened. But now, it won’t be until an hour after we open that they’ll be ready.” Ellis tossed the ruined croissants into the large bin and turned back to face Collin. “You didn’t have to come with me this morning, you know.”

“I know. I like spending time with you though.” Collin shrugged, smiling easily up at Ellis. “Plus if no one was around to watch you, you’d probably end up passing out again.”

“It was one time!” 

“It was one time enough for everyone to realize you need supervision.” 

Ellis rolled his eyes before he moved up to Collin, pressing him against the counter gently before dipping his head close. He felt the other shift slightly and spread his wings to envelope them before he leaned forward slightly into Ellis to bring their faces closer.

“You know you should be getting the store ready to open.” Collin whispered, smiling up at him.

“Move away if you don’t want me to kiss you then.” Ellis murmured, smiling back at him.

“Who said I didn’t want that?” Collin leaned forward a little more to brush their lips against each other but pouted when all Ellis did was pull away after that. “Aww, really?”

“I do have to get the store ready.” Ellis apologized, reaching a hand up to brush run it through Collin’s hair gently. “But after…” He trailed off, giving him a wink before he pulled away fully to restart the oven. “If you want to help speed this up?” 

“Of course!” Collin folded his wings and hopped over to Ellis’ side before he gasped and went to wash his hands first, hopping back up to Ellis as soon as he was done drying them. “Tell me what to do first boss!”

Ellis started laughing as he rolled up his sleeves and started instructing Collin on how to get the dough ready. If they got a little sidetracked now and then by each other, who was going to tell on them?

They did manage to get everything done right before the store opened and Marie laughed at the moment she found out what happened to them and saw the state they were in. There was flour covering them and she pointed out the hand shaped print that was on Ellis’ behind which made Ellis blush so hard he almost looked blue and Collin laughed so hard he almost doubled over. They got chased out of the kitchen as soon as everything had gotten properly cleaned up and put away.

“You really should think about accepting Marie’s offer to hire you.” Ellis said as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. He searched his pockets for the keys before he saw that Collin had them and was unlocking the door for them. 

“I don’t think I could handle it very well.” Collin admitted, shrugging a bit before he tugged Ellis through the door with him and shut the door behind them. He heard the other flick the lock shut and he grinned up at him. “I’m just happy to help out whenever you guys need it.” He pressed his hands on Ellis’ chest and pushed him against the door. “So about that promise?”

Ellis laughed and nodded, dipping his head down to press their lips together. “I didn’t forget.” He murmured, kissing him again lightly before he gently pushed at him. “Breakfast first?”

“Only if I get to help this time!” Collin bounced back, grabbing Ellis’ wrists and pulled him into the kitchen.

The mess they made was much worse than the one at the coffee shop and the burnt toast smell was cloying up the small studio but the laughter overpowered it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
